The Dark
by Kasagi Onaso
Summary: Homeless faerie, Jynna, finds her usual home in the backroom of the Soup Kitchen. But a dark sickness is breaking in Neopia, killing any Neopets in its way. When the fate of all Neopia is thrust on Jynna's shoulders, can she bear the weight?


A small fairy, about nine, pushed her Aisha along. The fairy had long brown hair down to the middle of her back and bright blue eyes. On her skinny body clung tattered clothes and on her head sat a floppy cap.

"Come now, Ichigo," she urged. "The Soup Kitchen is just a little longer. Maybe Katerina can fix you!" The small green Aisha made no sound as it picked itself up and forced itself to walk. The girl pressed a cold hand against the back of its head. "That's right…" she said soothingly. 

Soon they reached the kettle-like Soup Kitchen and the girl picked up the Aisha and rushed inside, away from the harsh winter winds. A brown-haired fairy looked up as the wind brushed her skin.

"Jynna," she said, coming out from behind the counter, wings glittering and ladle in hand. "What's wrong with Ichigo?"

"Oh!" cried the girl, bursting into tears. "She's sick! I fed her some food I found and it made her sick! May we see Katerina, please?"

"Of course," said the Soup Fairy, urging her to a room behind the large kettle of bubbling soup. "When you're done, you're welcome to the soup, as always." Jynna offered a small smile before she disappeared behind the curtain.

"This is the second time this week, Jynna," murmured an old fairy as Jynna entered. "The Healing Springs have frozen over and healing potions are getting fewer and fewer." Jynna hung her head.

"I know Katerina. But Ichigo…?"

"Yes, she does look quite sick. Come here." The Aisha leapt into the woman's lap.

"Can you fix her, Katerina?" 

"Of course I can, foolish child," scolded the fairy. "Hand me that bottle over there…no, no…the one with the green liquid. Mm-hmm. Bring it over here. Ichigo seems to have a cold. A sip of this tonic and a bowl of the Soup Fairy's soup should have it feeling better in no time."

"Sha-a-a…" squealed Ichigo as Katerina spooned the green liquid into her mouth. 

"There we go," said Katerina, nodding with satisfaction. "Take her outside and have the Soup Fairy give her some soup."

"Thanks Katerina," said Jynna softly, placing her hands on her thighs and bowing slightly. She picked the Aisha up and struggled into the Soup Kitchen. "'Scuse me," said Jynna, wiping her slightly running nose on her tattered sleeve. "May I have a bowl of soup, please?" The Soup Fairy looked down on her kindly and nodded.

"Here we go." 

"Sha…" 

"I dunno. It doesn't smell like asparagus and chutney to me, Ichigo. But even if it is, I want you to eat it all," she scolded like a mother. Ichigo took a reluctant lick from the bowl and made a face. "It's vegetable, isn't it," sighed Jynna. The Aisha nodded and started to nose the bowl away. "No you don't," retorted Jynna and pushed the bowl back in front of her Neopet. "You're eating it all."

"What if I don't want to?" said Ichigo, her voice cracking in the middle.

"You're sick, Ichigo. Eat it." 

"Hello there, Jynna." The girl's wide blue eyes lit up and she smiled widely.

"Fern!" The redheaded earth fairy smiled. She co-worked the Soup Kitchen during the wintertime and Jynna looked forward to her visit each year. 

"Hey Fern," said Ichigo, giving a small grin. 

"Ichigo," said Fern, smiling and patting the Aisha on the head. "Still on the street, Jynna?" The girl hung her head, her hair falling over her face. Fern sighed and decided to change the subject. "What's wrong with Ichigo?"

"She has a cold," was Jynna's soft reply. 

"She's not the only one," murmured Fern. "Come on! You two can help us dish out the soup, okay?"

"Where's Kitten?" Fern owned an Aisha as well. Kitten was a small blue Aisha with wide eyes and a large sense of curiosity. Fern shook her head.

"Who knows. Last time she was fetching ice from nearby shops. Now come on. Maybe if you and Ichigo come, she'll come back." Fern took the girl's hand and tugged her behind the counter. They were greeted by Kitten's eager face.

"Oh, hey!" said the small Aisha, antenna waving. "You're sick." Ichigo smiled slightly and Jynna nodded.

"You're so smart!" Kitten blushed violet and hung her head in embarrassment. 

"Stop flattering her," said Fern with a wink. "She's spoiled enough." Kitten smiled and leapt onto the counter. 

"You're not the only one," said Kitten matter-of-factly. "The Kougra next door has the same thing except he's not doing as well. He can't even walk." Fern looked up and grabbed a wooden ladle out of a nearby drawer. 

"He couldn't have gotten that from cold," scolded Fern, dipping the ladle into a pot of sizzling soup. "And if he did, make sure you get him over here. Katerina can fix him right up. Until then, how about bringing the Spring Ice to Katerina? She's in the back." Kitten grabbed the burlap sack she dragged in and rushed into the back room.

"You don't think that'll happen to Ichigo, do you?" asked Jynna, fear on her face. Steam roared into her face and Fern smiled.

"Eat this, little one. It'll get your mind off things." Jynna forced herself to eat the soup all the while staring at the table.

"Cheer up," Ichigo peeped up. "And play with me, please!" Fern laughed.

"See? She's feeling even better! Take this ball and toss it for her a while."

*****

In the morning, the weather was worse than ever. The cold sent even the boldest creatures back where they came from. Jynna woke up in her usual spot on the floor of the Soup Kitchen, wrapped up in a heavy blanket. 

"Wake up, Jynna."

"Fern?" The words slipped like air through her lips and she shut her eyes firmly. "I'm tired, Fern. Let me sleep some more."

"No, Jynna. It's Ichigo. Something's happened…" Immediately, Jynna snapped awake and sat up straight. 

"What? What's wrong?"

"She's seemed to have gotten sicker since yesterday. The Soup Fairy and Katerina are in the backroom with her right now. I just thought you ought to know." Jynna's eyes widened with fear and tears.

"Is she okay?"

"We're not sure, honey. Now get some sleep."

"No! Let me see her, Fern. I want to see her." Fern took the girl's arm and lead her into the backroom. "Oh, Ichigo!" The Aisha was sickly pale and her antenna drooped helplessly. Katerina sprinkled her with healing water while the Soup Fairy spooned mouthful after mouthful of soup into Ichigo's mouth.

"It seems she has the same as the Kougra next door," said Katerina, eyes still closed. "There's something wrong with this sickness…There's no way…I can't…" Her eyes clenched and snapped open. "This is a Dark Fairy's work." Jynna paled and dropped Fern's hand.

"No." 

"Jynna," said Katerina, wrapping Ichigo up in a blanket and grabbing a quill and parchment. "Take this note to the Fairy Queen. She'll know what to do."

"Take Kitten," said Fern, smiling sadly. "She'll just get sick here." Katerina knelt before the small fairy child and stared into her eyes, placing the freshly-written note in her hands and covering them with her own.

"This must get to the queen," whispered Katerina. "Much luck, fairy child. Fern! Pack her a bag. Get her some soup to last her journey. Blankets, quills…as much as can fit! Hurry! There's no time to waste." Jynna scooped Kitten up in her arms as a pack was pushed up her arms and onto her back. 

"We'll take care of Ichigo," promised Fern, kissing the child on the cheek. "Write as soon as you get there."

"I promise," whispered Jynna. "Don't let her die, 'kay?"

"I won't," whispered Fern back, smiling. "Bye." 

So that was it. The beginning of something huge. Maybe the beginning of the end. Jynna trudged on down a worn trail, eyes on the ground and Kitten trotting beside her. This was it.

It all depended on her.

Short? Yeah! But it's my first shot at a Neopet story and so far, what do you think? Review PLEASE!!!! I need an ego boost ^_^'

~ Kasagi Onaso 


End file.
